1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to photovoltaic devices and fabrication methods, and more particularly to monolithic integration of photovoltaic cells in a semiconductor substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Monolithic integration of solar cells is desirable for realizing high-voltage power supplies for various applications such as powering up a chip or autonomous circuit operation. Heterojunction solar cells are of interest for this purpose, generally due to their high-efficiency and, more particularly, heterojunction solar cells result in higher open circuit voltages than homojunction solar cells at comparable conversion efficiency values.